<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Lilac and Lavender by Cryolated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731666">Of Lilac and Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryolated/pseuds/Cryolated'>Cryolated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryolated/pseuds/Cryolated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint-14 + Reader = Plot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Lilac and Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been a long ass time since I wrote but seeing Saint-14 in the tower has awoken the hunger in me for more Saint-14 fics. Maybe one day he will romance my Guardian too..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The racket of the patrons in your store accompanied you as you worked your way through the kitchen. On your stovetop sat an absolutely tantalising pot of broth while you worked your magic with the noodles. With an expert flick, the noodles and the broth came together in a delicious bowl of ramen as you served it to a hunter sitting at the table. You saw how his face lit up in joy before he got to work on the bowl of ramen similar to how you have seen Guardians demolish the Fallen. Smiling to yourself, you turned back to the kitchen and started preparing the next order. Outside, the snow fell, covering buildings and people in a beautiful white dusting.</p><p>Grunting, you leant back into the chair as the last of the patrons left your little ramen shop. Running a shop in the Last City gave you a rare glimpse into those fabled Guardians and their companions when they came down from the elusive Tower. Taking out your tablet, you fired up the local news tab and clicked on the daily civilian broadcast.</p><p>
  <em>In today’s news, another resounding victory for the Last City as we push back the Fallen from the EDZ. Here to share with us more information is the man himself. Commander Zavala, it is nice to …</em>
</p><p>The chime of the bell near the entrance of your shop drew you out of your broadcast. You turned to look and instantly felt your face flush with heat.</p><p>Standing at the door stood the most striking Guardian you have ever seen. Swathes of lavender, silver and gold adorned his face and those chiseled features made your heat. Those lilac eyes darting around as the Exo looked around the shop while you stared at the figure in the door. Whatever you were going to say died in your throat when your eyes met. You noted that the Exo’s eyes were the most stunning shade of lilac you have ever seen, a depth that has you lost in those mesmerising eyes.</p><p>A small cough drew you out of your stupor as you realised that the Exo has spoken.</p><p>“Hello friend! Ramen yes?” A voice that was thunderous, one that could split the very earth apart.</p><p>Nodding, you waved for the stranger to come in while you manoeuvred yourself into the kitchen. You sneaked a glance at the positively huge Exo as he hung his lavender coat on the coat stand near the entrance. Secretly, you hoped that he would speak more such that you could enjoy the deep baritone of his voice.</p><p>Working your magic with the ingredients, you presented him with in your opinion, the best ramen you have ever made. Turning around to the counter, you only realised how close he was when you set his bowl down.</p><p>
  <em>You could feel the heat puffing from his vents.</em>
</p><p>You force yourself back to reality. The Exo spares you a small grin before digging into the ramen. You felt your face flush again. Trying to break the awkward silence that has settled between you two, you tried your hand at some small talk.</p><p>“So, what brings you here?” You leaned casually against the countertop, absentmindedly cleaning a bowl in your hands.</p><p>The Exo looks up before continuing.</p><p>“I have heard stories about a legendary ramen shop in the city and I have come to ascertain that for myself.”</p><p>“Oh? Does my shop live up to the stories?”</p><p>“They certainly do, my friend! Your food here - it is an improvement over my time!” He bellowed, purple light spilling through slits in his face.</p><p>Briefly, you wondered about what he meant by his time but you quickly shrugged it off in favour of talking to this mesmerising stranger. Returning your attention to the Exo, you notice him pausing before speaking.</p><p>“My friend, you must have seen an Exo before no? Or there must be something fascinating with my face!” You almost dropped the bowl in your hand - yes, the one you were still “cleaning” - and looked at anywhere but him.</p><p>“Well, I’m a ramen chef and I have seen as many Exos and I have defeated Fallen,” you confessed as you prayed for him to move on with this conversation.</p><p>“Pah! I must visit you more then! Acquaint you with my Light!” He chuckled before devouring down the remaining noodles in his bowl.</p><p>You smiled at the sight of the Guardian ferociously demolishing his noodles before you grabbed two drinking glasses and your prized bottle of sake. Popping two ice cubes into the glass, you handed one to him before pouring both of you some of the guilty pleasure.</p><p>“This one’s on the house,” you said as you raised your glass to toast him.</p><p>“My friend, this is amazing!” You saw how his face light up when he took a sip.</p><p>“Consider it a thank you for protecting my little ramen shop from those nasties out there,” you joked before you resumed cleaning up. The stacks of dirty bowls ain’t gonna clean itself. You worked in amicable silence and you perked up when he spoke again.</p><p>“Ah I haven’t introduced you to my ghost yet! Geppetto!” You could only stare in awe when his ghost materialised out of thin air. A beautiful chevron with a purple glow, you were surprised when she spoke.</p><p>“About time, Saint. I hope he has not done anything stupid in the absence of my presence. Pleased to meet you,” she winked or the closest thing that came to a wink a ghost could do while he snorted.</p><p>You waved back and watched as the Exo pouted before returning your attention to the dishes. The way the bulwark of an Exo interacted with his ghost brought a small smile to your face while you basked in the gentle atmosphere that has settled in your restaurant. You happily reflected that the chilly night suddenly felt a lot more warm and a lot less lonely.</p><p>Movement from the Exo drew you out of your musings. You turned to face his blinding smile as he left a glimmer chip on your countertop. “That was one of the best meals I’ve had since returning to the Tower. Perhaps I will have to steal you away to make ramen for me,” he winked and you felt your knees almost give way.</p><p>Smiling, you watched him get up and get his coat before disappearing into the chilly night. Shaking your head, you shook yourself out of your stupor and returned to the dishes. One thing you knew for certain, your dreams tonight would be of a certain purple Guardian, you could guarantee it. Perhaps, one day, you would be worthy of being his friend. For now, you were content with being the owner of a ramen shop in the City. The best ramen shop in the City, if you might say so yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>